Boomerang
by Vanilla Blue12
Summary: Orang bilang, "Lihatlah yang berdiri disampingmu, bukan yang berada di seberangmu,". Dan Fang terlambat menyadari itu. #BBBUnrequitedLove


**Boomerang.**

 **Disclaimers : ©BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studio.**

 **Story © Gadis miring 15 Collab With © Vanilla Blue12.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-mana, OOC, EBI tidak sesuai, dan segala kekurangan dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Summary : Orang bilang, "Lihatlah yang berdiri disampingmu, bukan yang berada di seberangmu,". Dan Fang terlambat menyadari itu. #BBBUnrequitedLove**

 **Fanfic ini merupakan hasil collab pertama saya dengan Kak Gege, sebenarnya ini fanfic diperuntukan untuk eventnya Kak Fanlady.**

 **Oke silahkan dinikmati ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin bertiup lembut menerpa surai biru gelap milik gadis berwajah oriental membuatnya nampak melambai-lambai indah. Seulas senyum terukir jelas diwajahnya. Iris safirnya menatap lembut tepat ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Semakin dekat langkah Fang, Ying merasakan kebimbangan semakin memenuhi hatinya.

Jujur saja, sudah lama ia menyukai pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut, namun ia tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

Di sisi lain, Ying juga tidak menampik bahwa hatinya lelah jika harus terus memendam semua rasa yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Ia bosan jika harus terus menganggumi tanpa bisa memiliki. Ia tidak siap menerima fakta jika nyatanya cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan di sini, sore ini Ying memutuskan akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya, seluruh perasaannya yang telah lama ia pendam.

Tidak perduli bagaimana respon pemuda itu nantinya, tidak perduli jika di cap sebagai wanita yang tidak tahu malu, karena menungkapkan perasaan terlebih dahulu. Ying sudah bertekad untuk terus maju apapun resikonya, dan menurutnya tidak buruk juga jika harus mengungkapkan lebih dulu.

Lagi pula tidak ada hukum yang mengatur jika harus selalu laki-laki yang mengungkapkan terlebih dahulu, apa salahnya jika perempuan bertanya lebih dulu. Dengan begitu ia akan tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padanya.

"Ying, kau memanggilku kesini?" Nada lembut terdengar menyapanya. Iris safirnya menatap hangat pemuda tersebut.

"F-Fang.." Ucapnya dengan sedikit terbata, saat merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak beraturan.

' _Sial, tidak bisakah rasa ini hilang untuk sebentar saja.'_ Ying merutuki dalam hati.

Sekarang di taman ini, telah berdiri sepasang remaja yang baru saja menyelesaikan hari mereka di sekolah. Ying membawa coklat yang ia sembunyikan di balik saku roknya sementara Fang tidak membawa apapun selain tas punggung yang berisikan beberapa buku dan peralatan tulis.

"Ada apa, Ying?" tanya Fang setelah melihat ada keanehan pada Ying saat ini. Bukan apa, ia hanya merasa aneh dengan nada suara Ying yang terdengar sedikit terbata.

"Sebenarnya, aku—" Ying menatap ke lain arah, menghindari kontak mata dengan Fang.

"Ya?" Fang masih dengan sabar menunggu Ying melanjutkan ucapannya.

Menghela nafas perlahan, Ying meyakinkan dirinya untuk berani mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, apa-kah -?" Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Ying, Fang langsung memotong ucapan Ying.

Perubahan ekspresi terlihat jelas di wajah Fang, senyum tipis yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya telah terganti dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi.

"Maaf Ying.. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, karena aku telah terlanjur mencintai orang lain."

Ying merasakan sesak didadanya, entah mengapa perkataan Fang tadi sangat memohok jantungnya. Ying terdiam, dengan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya.

"Tapi siapa gadis itu?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang telah menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Maaf Ying, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa diaa. Dan mulai sekarang lupakanlah aku.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Fang langsung pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Ying yang menangis sendirian. Meratapi kisah cintanya yang semiris ini, mencintai sendirian. Miris bukan?

"Apakah aku tak pantas untuk bahagia?" tanya Ying dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Fang, seseorang yang telah lama Ying kagumi, seseorang yang sering kali ia perhatikan dalam diam, seseorang yang selalu ia pikirkan di setiap waktu luangnya, seseorang yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan lewat rangkaian kata-kata. Seseorang yang ia kira memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya namun, nyatanya tidak.

Lalu apa artinya semua penantiannya selama ini? Tidak ada gunanya, melainkan hanya sebuah angan kosong yang sia-sia.

Ying tahu dirinya yang salah disini karena terlalu berharap tapi bisakah Fang sedikit pengertian? Ying tidak meminta Fang membalas perasaannya, itu hal yang tidak mungkin untuk saat ini bagi Ying. Tapi tidak bisakah Fang berbaik hati, mengizinkan Ying untuk bisa bersahabat dengannya? Bukannya malah menyuruh Ying untuk melupakannya. Ia pikir melupakan dengan hati yang masih menyimpan banyak rasa kekaguman, adalah hal yang mudah? Butuh banyak waktu untuk benar-benar bisa melupakan. Dan salahkan jika Ying beranggapan bahwa Fang terlalu egois.

"Kau egois!" meski sudah lumayan jauh, dapat Fang dengar Ying menyebut dirinya egois, namun Fang tidak berhenti ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

.

.

.

 _"Kau Egois!"_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di benak Fang. Meski telah beberapa hari berlalu, semenjak hari itu saat dimana Ying mengungkapan perasaan kepadanya . Fang sudah jarang bertemu Ying lagi. Bahkan gadis itu sudah tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya, ia juga selalu membuang muka jika tidak sengaja bertatap wajah dengan Fang. Fang merasa Ying membencinya, namun ia tidak perduli, toh ia juga tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa kepada Ying. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalin hubungan tanpa adanya rasa suka.

Fang sudah menyukai orang lain dan orang itu bukan Ying, hatinya hanya milik satu nama. Dan Yaya lah orangnya, gadis berhijab merah muda dengan berbagai macam keahlian serta talenta yang di milikinya membuat siapapun dengan mudah mengangguminya, termasuk Fang.

Fang tak tau apa alasan pasti ia menyukai gadis ini, karena semua lelaki yang melihat Yaya juga akan menyukai senyuman manis yang biasa ditunjukkan gadis ini. Yaya juga ramah pada siapa pun, berbeda dengan Ying yang terkadang asal berbicara tidak memikirkan situasi.

"Fang, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Fang tersentak saat menyadari kehadiran Kaizo yang tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana telah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada.. Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana seandainya jika kita menyukai seseorang? Haruskan di ungkapkan atau di pendam saja?" Tanya Fang seraya menyesap sebuah cokelat panas yang sedari tadi ia biarkan begitu saja.

Kaizo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum miring, mengerti maksud ucapan adiknya. Jadi adikknya ini sedang jatuhnya cinta? Dan bingung harus bagaimana. Sungguh lucu, ternyata Fang sudah bukan lagi adik kecilnya, ia sudah besar.

"Siapa?" Kaizo menatap intens Fang, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bingung, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hah? Maksudnya, siapa apanya?" Fang balik bertanya, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti masuk ucapan kakaknya.

Kaizo memutar matanya, apakah pertanyaannya kurang jelas bagi Fang.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai? Kau sedang menyukai seseorang kan?" Kata Kaizo santai, pertanyaan yang sangat tepat.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Fang tersedak, ia terlalu terkejut hingga tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar, kenapa abang bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Dusta Fang, ia tidak akan mungkin mengaku begitu saja jika ia memang sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Hahahh.. Kau tidak perlu bohong Fang. Kau kira kau bisa membohongiku? Jadi cepat katakan saja." Kaizo tersenyum mengejek.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, Fang masih tetap bungkam enggan membalas ucapan Kaizo.

"Terserah jika kau masih tidak mau bercerita, itu hakmu. Tapi jika boleh menyarankan lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu kepada gadis itu. Sebelum terlambat, dan kau juga yang akan menyesal nantinya" saran Kaizo, meski tatapannya masih tetap datar, namun terlihat jelas keseriusan di setiap ucapannya.

"Tapi aku takut jika nanti ternyata diaa tidak menyukaiku." Fang kembali berbicara setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Kaizo memandang tajam Fang, ia tidak suka dengan Fang yang seperti ini. Ia tidak suka melihat Fang selemah ini hanya karna urusan hati.

"Kau harus siap dengan resikonya, setiap keputusan pasti ada resikonya. Aku tidak pernah ngajarkanmu menyerah sebelum mencoba. Ungkapkan dulu perasaanmu soal diterima atau tidak itu urusan nanti, jangan menjadi seperti pengecut." Tegas Kaizo dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Fang terhenyak, Kaizo benar ia belum mencoba jadi untuk apa menyerah. Itu semua hanya rasa takut yang menghantui pikirannya.

"Abang benar, aku akan mencoba besok. Sudahlah aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Fang beranjak bangkit dari duduknya lalu bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Kaizo tidak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu kembali fokus mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya.

Fang berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya terpaku menatap jendela kamar yang nampak terang oleh cahaya bulan dimalam hari. Fang masih memikirkan apakah mungkin keberaniannya seakan lenyap tak bersisa ketika dihadapkan dengan Yaya besok?

Ya.. Fang tau itu berlebihan.

tapi nyatanya, itulah yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Jauh didalam hatinya tentu saja ia tak rela, Yaya direbut oleh orang lain.

Untuk sesaat, Fang ingin meninggalkan segala masalah serta beban yang ada di dunia nyata supaya ia bisa pergi menuju dunia mimpi. Dunia di mana ia bebas membayangkan apapun yang ia impikan, membayangkan bersama Yaya, salah satunya. Tapi nyatanya, rasa kantuk tak juga menyerang dirinya. Ia masih terus terjaga hingga larut malam.

 _ **~ In my dreams you're with me. We'll be everything I want us to be ~**_

Sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya, memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada Yaya.

 **To: Yaya Yah**

Yaya.

Sekilas Fang melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.20 malam, mungkinkah Yaya sudah tidur? Namun dugaan itu hilang ketika sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From: Yaya Yah**

ya?

Tanpa sadar Fang tersenyum saat mengetik balasan pesan untuk Yaya.

 **To: Yaya Yah**

Besok ada waktu? jika ada bisa kita bertemu?

 **From: Yaya Yah**

Ada, mau ketemuan dimana?

Dengan cepat Fang segera mengetik tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

 **To: Yaya Yah**

Ditaman dekat sekolah, setelah pulang sekolah.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, kembali terdengar sebuah notifikasi masuk.

 **From : Yaya Yah**

Oke, baiklah.

Percakapan Via pesan itu berakhir setelah Yaya menerima ajakan Fang. Malam semakin larut sampai akhirnya rasa kantuk menyerang dan sedetik kemudian Fang sudah terlelap di dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Hari yang Fang tunggu telah tiba. Ia akan menjalankan hal yang sudah ia rencanakan semalam, tidak perduli bagaimana jadinya nanti. Yang terpenting ia telah jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan terbebas dari perasaan yang menganjal selama ini. Tepat di sebuah taman didekat sekolah, tempat yang sama saat ia menolak Ying beberapa hari yang lalu Fang membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Yaya disana. Fang berharap akan mendapat tanggapan positif dari Yaya saat ia mengutarakan maksudnya nanti, seperti membalas perasaannya misalnya.

Sesuai dengan yang telah Fang sampaikan melalui pesan singkat semalam dan juga untuk menepati janjinya dengan Fang. Yaya menunggu Fang di taman dekat sekolah. Namun keadaan taman masih sepi, bahkan Yaya tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Fang di tempat ini. Ia pun memilih membaca novelnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Fang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Yaya menoleh mendapati Fang yang telah berdiri didepannya.

 _ **~ I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing. ~**_

"Tidak, aku juga belum lama." Yaya menutup novelnya lalu memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Fang mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman tepat disamping Yaya.

Atmosfer keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing, tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Fang yang tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang terus terjadi, mulai berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana. Meski sebenarnya hal itu bukan kepandaiannya.

Sekilas di liriknya Yaya yang sedang fokus pada ponselnya, Fang memejamkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Kaizo. Perasaan harus diungkapkan. Ia harus siap dengan semua resiko yang akan ia dapat nantinya.

Setelah cukup yakin, Fang kembali menatap Yaya.

"Yaya.. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat rendah namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Yaya.

Sejenak fokusnya teralih berganti menatap Fang.

"Yaa apa yang mau kau katakan? Silahkan saja." Yaya menatap serius Fang menunggu pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya-" Fang sengaja memberi jeda pada perkataannya, Yaya tetap menanti dengan sabar.

"Ehm... Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu.."

Hening. Tidak ada suara dari keduanya selama beberapa detik sampai Fang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Fang dengan penuh keyakinan, ia sudah mengira jika Yaya akan menerimanya.

 _ **~ You've got me thinking what we could be. ~**_

Yaya mengerjapkan kedua matanya setelah Fang menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia hanya tidak mengira jika ternyata Fang akan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Fang masih setia menanti jawaban Yaya, hingga hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka terjadi, saat Yaya mengatakan hal yang sukses membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak Fang.. Ini salah," Yaya menggeleng pelan, nada suaranya berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku tak mempunyai rasa apapun padamu, selain rasa sayang sebagai seorang teman."

Fang merasakan hatinya perih saat mendengar pengakuan Yaya.

"Lagipula kita berbeda agama," sambung Yaya dengan penuh penekanan, berharap Fang dapat mengerti. Hal ini tentu saja menyebabkan rasa sakit di hati Fang bertambah, saat mengetahui satu fakta yang terlupakan olehnya selama ini.

"Dan aku juga baru saja berpacaran dengan, Boboiboy. Kemarin," Kata Yaya dengan jujur. Fang merasakan dadanya semakin sesak sekarang. Mencintai sendirian, apakah sesakit ini?

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Yaya menunduk enggan menatap Fang, ia merasa bersalah. Sudah cukup Fang merasa hatinya sangat hancur sekarang, saat mengetahui keadaan jika Yaya telah menolaknya. Secara tidak langsung ini sama saja menyiksa batinnya.

Namun Fang tidak tinggal diam, meratapi nasibnya dengan kesedihan.

"Tapi, pikirkanlah perasaanku!" Guman Fang dengan keras, berharap Yaya dapat mengerti dirinya.

Yaya masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang fokus ke lain arah, ia tidak mampu menatap wajah Fang yang seakan mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

"Maaf, Fang. Tapi aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan dengan alasan kasihan." Fang hanya bisa pasrah saat Yaya kembali mengatakan hal yang tepat menusuk hatinya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa aku memikirkan perasaanmu jika kau sendiri tidak memikirkan perasaan wanita yang telah kau tolak beberapa hari ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.." Fang melebarkan kedua matanya, ia sangat terkejut saat Yaya mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin Yaya bisa tahu jika beberapa waktu lalu ia telah dengan sengaja menolak Ying. Setelah mengatakan itu Yaya pun melangkahkan pergi meninggalkan Fang yang sedang terdiam merenungi semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Pohon dan taman ini seolah menjadi saksi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, persis seperti Ying dulu.

 _"Mungkin selamanya kau hanya akan menjadi imajinasi yang tidak akan pernah nyata, bodohkan jika aku tetap mengejarmu. Meski aku tau fakta itu?" Fang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _ **~ Imagination ~**_

Akhirnya Fang sadar, bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Ying, seseorang yang tersakiti. Fang sadar tidak seharusnya ia bersikap egois, tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti perasaan Ying seenaknya.

Dengan langkah lemah, Fang pun pulang menuju rumahnya. Namun saat di perjalanan pulang ia kembali bertemu dengan Ying.

Setelah mendapat penolakan dari Yaya, ia pun tersadar dan bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada Ying. Fang juga ingin menanyakan kembali perasaan Ying padanya, apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua untuknya?

Melihat Ying yang sudah kembali ceria dihadapan semua orang membuat Fang yakin jika Ying sudah melupakan tentang penolakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Fang pun menghampiri Ying yang sedang duduk menyediri disebuah kursi taman.

"Ying?" Sapanya berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. Ying menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Fang, ia hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Maaf.." Ucapan maaf yang sangat tulus dari Fang, ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis berkaca mata ini. Ying menatap Fang bingung. Meminta maaf? Maaf untuk apa seingatnya ia sudah tidak lagi menjalin komunikasi dengan Fang akhir-akhir ini.

"Karena aku tidak dapat mengerti perasaanmu.." Ying hanya diam mendengarkan Fang yang masih terus berbicara. Ying tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian waktu Fang menolaknya, meski sekeras apapun ia mencoba melupakan.

"Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan kepadaku?" tanya Fang dengan ragu. Karena Ying yang tidak juga meresponnya.

 _"Setelah kau menolakku dengan sengaja, dan sekarang kau ingin menarikku kembali. Cih, kau pikir aku ini benda yang bisa seenaknya kau buang dan kau ambil saat kau butuh." Ying berkata dalam hati._

Ying sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, ada." Gumannya singkat.

Fang merasa lega sekarang, mendengar jawaban Ying membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Fang berpikir bahwa ia mungkin bisa belajar untuk mencintai Ying.

"Rasa dendam dan benci yang ada dihatiku untukmu sekarang!" Lanjut Ying yang sukses membuat Fang merasakan dunianya runtuh saat itu juga. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Ying langsung meninggalkan Fang yang sedang terhenyak dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan betapa hancurnya.

 _ **~ First you say you love me, then you say you don't ~**_

Karma mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan Fang sekarang, tidak pernah terfikir oleh Fang jika akan seperti ini parahnya.

.

.

Penolakan dari dua gadis sudah cukup sakit baginya. Satu hal yang Fang sadari, ternyata kisahnya lebih miris dari apa yang Ying rasakan.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, bukan penyesalan namanya jika datang di awal. Dan sekarang Fang sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang tulus mencintainya, demi mengejar orang yang belum jelas hatinya untuk siapa.

 **Fin!**

 **AN/ Haii, bertemu lagi dengan kami berdua, di dalam satu fanfic yang sama. XD , mungkin ini fanfic collab pertama kita untuk memeriahkan event Kak Fanlady, dan jugaa fandom ini yang semakin hari semakin sepi XD. #BBBUnrequitedLove**

 **Trimaksih untuk yang telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya sudah ada ide sejak lama tapi baru terrealisasikan sekarang "D**

 **Okee kami rasa cukup sekian, dan kami ingin mengucapkan.**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri .**

 **Minal aidin wal Faidzin.**

 **Mohon maaf jika kami berdua ada salah baik disengaja ataupun tidak.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, di cerita berikutnya. *lambai tangan***

 **Bye,bye ~**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Gadis miring 15 & Vanilla Blue12. **


End file.
